


Naked

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living on his own for most of his life, Dirk doesn't see a problem with nudity. Nor do Roxy and Jake. Jane finds the entire thing mortifying and wishes everyone would just wear some goddamn pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Jane had found that in the recent months, since she made the decision to move in with her three closest friends, her friends were very different to her in almost everything. Sometimes it was the smallest thing like how much toothpaste they used (Dirk and Jake both used far too much and Roxy not enough) but sometimes it was rather large issues. And growing up as they did, none of them could fathom why something so tiny bothered Jane quite so much.

Well pardon her for believing in decency.

Alright, that was a little harsh. But Jane was finding that they needed to get used to the fact that they lived together now! But the thing was, majority ruled and she was the only one who had a problem with it. She could pinpoint the exact moment she decided it had become a problem.

Jane had been sitting on the couch in the living room of their rather large shared house, reading a homemaker magazine and feeling a little smug knowing that she could make a cake better than any of the ones featured in the magazine’s desert spread. She’d heard someone coming down the stairs, which was pretty normal. When the person in question started humming, it wasn’t hard to tell that it was Dirk.

She didn’t even bother to look up when he sat down next to her on the couch, in fact she shuffled over a little to accommodate him better.

“Janey, you want to play Portal with me?”

Now, Jane Crocker was not particularly good at video games (Not to mention all of them had something of an issue with them after certain events that occurred when they were teenagers), but any chance to spend time with her friends was a good one. So video games had become a part of life, just like her baking lessons with the others that generally set the kitchen on fire.

“Yeah su—“

Jane could not think of a moment in her life when she’d been more mortifyingly embarrassed about anything because holy dickens Dirk was naked. Not half dressed or something like that (He rarely seemed to be wearing a shirt) but naked. Honest to god, birthday suit naked. In her surprise, Jane dropped her magazine, which wasn’t very good anyway, and covered her reddening face with her hands.

“Jane?”

He looked confused. Honest to god confused, like he simply couldn’t understand what he’d done to make her so distressed and Jesus would it have been that hard to put on a pair of boxers. Her eyes were certainly not wandering. No, not in the slightest. Alright, that was a lie, but she was curious and he was NAKED. 

Oh—

Oh.

OH.

 

“…Jake, I think something’s wrong with Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a drabble based on a headcanon. Once again, for the lovely miss Sapphire.


End file.
